1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a floor covering having a liquid channeling means disposed below a walking surface, and more particularly to a floor covering having an upwardly oriented liquid channeling surface and a walking surface disposed thereabove and defined by a plurality of lugs extending upwardly from the liquid channeling surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Floor coverings that collect or direct liquids of various types are known in the prior art. These floor coverings are utilized in many environments such as garages and factories.
For example, in the garage environment it is common to have melting snow, mud, and lubricants find their way to the garage floor. Besides creating an untidy environment, elements such as these may accelerate the deterioration of the floor. Even worse, they may increase the potential for slip and fall accidents. The floor covering designs of the prior art have tried to address these issues, but have not done an adequate job. Specifically, the designs of the prior art may contain or channel liquids, but none provide a walking surface that adequately separates someone from the liquid. Even more, none provide adequate liquid channeling away from the walking surface. Therefore, there exists a need for a new and improved floor covering which can channel liquid away from the walking surface and still allow for relatively easy cleaning.